stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)
Section 31 KDF |crew = 51 SF / 12 KDF |launched = 2374 |speed = Warp 9.9+ Transwarp |armament = Phasers Photon torpedoes Quantum torpedoes |shuttle = USS: ''Iroh'', Haruko, Dracon, Edward, Tengu |status = Active ( ) }} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see [[ISS Phoenix-X|ISS ''Phoenix-X]].'' The '''USS ''Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)' (more colloquially referred to as the 'Phoenix-X) was a starship launched in 2374. It was, briefly, a special experimental Federation starship. It was the twenty-fifth starship to bear the name Phoenix after a freak two-year transwarp-testing phase in which its predecessors were destroyed one after the other. The ship served both Starfleet and, secretly, Section 31. ( ) History Development In 2286, while the Earth was taken hostage by a ravenous Whale Probe, Section 31 was secretly able to dissect alien-coded schematics and components from it. Over the following 80+ years, Section 31 would have Starfleet Intelligence unsuccessfully decode the information. ( , "Experimentalism") Sometime prior to 2367, Section 31 enlisted a small group of Starfleet Corps of Engineers, under the leadership of Admiral Theseus, to help break the code and develop the transwarp drive using components stolen from the Whale probe. Partial construction of a transwarp drive began on the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix]], but would be interrupted after a short stint in Cardassian territory where Captain Benjamin Maxwell would launch illegal attacks against the Cardassian Union. ( , "Secret Occurrences") Following that, development was moved to the Proxima Maintenance Yards, where, in a freak-two year experimental phase, twenty-three ships, each named Phoenix, were fitted with transwarp engines and destroyed during each test flight. It wasn't until the end of the line of Phoenix-ships that the engine was perfected and ready for final construction. To take the project off Starfleet's radar, the final phase was extended over the following year. In 2370, the final transwarp engine was constructed on Earth in a secret underground bunker by the small group of Starfleet Corps of Engineers; while the Prometheus class USS Phoenix-X ship itself was built in Cardassian territory in Section 31's attempt to start a working relationship with the Obsidian Order. After the engine was transported from Earth to Cardassian space and installed, the relationship fell through. (Short story: The Recruited, "Mirrorlyness!", "Secret Occurrences") : The ''Phoenix-X may have been moved the Pakled home world, after this incident, according to Starfleet Corps Engineer Borne in "Secret Occurrences".'' In 2374, the Phoenix-X was launched from the Beta Antares Shipyards, with Section 31-altered records stating it was built there. After one final "test" of a transwarp engine, the project was deemed a failure and put to rest. The Phoenix-X was then launched as a regular starship. Admiral Theseus, through Section 31, and eventually Section 31 themselves, would enlist a special relationship with the crew and use their influence to have the crew keep the transwarp engine (which worked) a secret, to make available for Section 31's own personal missions. ("The Tiloniam System", "Experimentalism", "Departments", "The Tilonian System", "Forbidden Crossing, Part I") :The enlisted group within Starfleet Corps of Engineers that worked on the transwarp drive had a few alias' including "Tech-Team", "Transwarp Research Team" and "X-Team". :The production and testing phase of the transwarp drives were also code-named and known as the "X-Project". As a Prometheus-class starship, the Phoenix-X had the ability to be divided into three separate pieces when in multi-vector mode. Each piece had warp capability, but not necessarily transwarp capability. Aboard the Phoenix-X, these pieces were called "vectors", derived from the title "multi-vector mode" - and each vector was numbered: Vector 1, Vector 2 and Vector 3. The ship was occasionally known to separate into these vectors for missions instead of emergency situations. ("The Nega'Jem, Part I") In some cases, certain vectors have been stolen from the ship, without authorization. ("Crash Bandicoots", "Secret Shuttles, Part II", "Secret Occurrences") 26th century In the early 26th century, the Phoenix-X was a Federation starship commanded by Captain Siken. The ship had enough refits that it looked nothing like a Prometheus-class starship. :The following events took place in an alternate timeline in which Vosk wiped out Daniels' faction in the 31st century. ( ) Sometime in the 2550s, Siken encountered the time-traveling Phoenix-X from the 24th century, momentarily confusing him. Siken successfully scared off a bullying Lethean starship, Mikonikoff, at which point Captain Cell warned of an upcoming invasion by a trans-dimensional species called the Sphere Builders. The Phoenix-X from the 24th century, then immediately time-traveled further into another time-frame. ("Temporal Doom! Part II") Background information *The 24th century Phoenix-X visits from the original timeline in which Vosk and the Na'kuhl never overcame Daniels' faction in the 31st century. *In the episode "Secret Occurrences", it is established that the 24th century Phoenix-X is the 24th ship in a long line of Phoenix-ships, in the same way this ship is. It is therefore the same ship, or a secondary ship with the same namesake, having lasted to the 26th century in this alternate timeline. Registry From 2367 to 2369, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers enlisted and destroyed 24 separate Phoenix-ships to perfect the transwarp engine, partially starting with the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)]] and fully starting with the NCC-65420-A to the NCC-65420-W. The final and remaining vessel was Phoenix-X with the registry NCC-65420-X. The NCC-65420-X ship took longer to develop, and in 2370, while in construction, the Phoenix-X was given the temporary registry NX-00001 for its experimental transwarp engine which was based on in part of the previous Phoenix-ships. Before pre-launch, Pakled technician Kod, from a section with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, mistakenly set the ship up with the false registry NCC-75948. ("Secret Occurrences") This registry wouldn't be adapted to the ship until 2383, when noticed by Commander Seifer and Captain Cell. ("Life 2") In 2390, the false registry was pointed out by Captain Aeris and was reset to NCC-65420-X. ("Into Harshness") Starfleet service In 2375, the Phoenix-X was placed in command of a small seven-ship fleet. The fleet was posted in the Flortarios sector to protect against the Dominion threat. The war soon ended in the same year. ("Home", "The Bajoran Trove") Vector 1/Alpha Vector 1 was the top portion of the ship. Of many other rooms, it contained the Bridge, the Captain's Ready Room and the Conference room. Bridge The ''Bridge'' was the command center of the ship where communications and combat were coordinated. Sections included tactical, stationed by Armond, and helm, stationed by Red. Ready room The ''Ready room'' was the Captain's office, located next to the Bridge. Conference room The ''Conference room'' was located adjacent to the Bridge, on Deck 1. Senior staff would hold meetings in there frequently, as well as emergency meetings during situations of crisis. :This room was previously referred to as an Observation lounge. Mess Hall The ''Mess Hall'' was located on Deck 8, and served as a common food court and lounge for the crew. :This room was previously named the Bar and Lounge. Vector 2/Beta Vector 2 was the middle portion of the ship. It contained Engineering, and was the only vector to maintain transwarp functionality when all three vectors were separated. Battle Bridge, Vector 2/Beta The second ''Battle Bridge'' was an auxiliary command center for the second Vector. Engineering ''Engineering'' contained the Warp/Transwarp engine which propelled the ship. Most engineers worked here under the command of Lieutenant Commander Kugo. Sickbay ''Sickbay'' was the medical center, under the care of Doctor Lox, who was known to have EMH work with him regularly. Many unapproved experiments were also executed in Sickbay, by Lox. Vector 3/Gamma Vector 3 was the bottom portion of the ship. It contained a control room which handled the cloaking device, and would maintain cloaking ability for the vector alone when all three vectors were separated. This vector was used outside of its emergency mode on several occasions, and would often be the choice for missions or unauthorized separation. Battle Bridge, Vector 3/Gamma The second ''Battle Bridge''' was an auxiliary command center for the third Vector. Seifer commanded Vector 3 from here when he stole it from the rest of the ship, in 2376, and was sent back in time. ("Secret Shuttles, Part I", "Secret Occurrences") See also :''See also: Battle arena Technology *Interphase cloaking device *Transphasic torpedoes *Transwarp drive *Temporal drive (uninstalled) Auxilliary craft * , ''Danube'' class runabout (Joined: 2384) *USS Haruko, Type-11 shuttlecraft (Joined: 2390) *USS Dracon, Class-2 shuttle (Type 9 shuttlecraft) (Joined: 2390) *USS Edward, Chaffee type shuttlepod (Type-10 shuttlecraft) (Joined: 2390) *USS Tengu, Chaffee type shuttlepod (Type-10 shuttlecraft) (Joined: 2390) ::See also: Star Trek: Phoenix-X (auxiliary craft) Command crew ::See also: [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel|USS ''Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel]]'' *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Cell (2374-) *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander Seifer (2374-) *operations manager **Lieutenant Kayl (2374-2379, 2383-) *chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Kugo (2374-) *tactical officer **Lieutenant Commander Armond (2374-2379, 2382-) **RaeLuna (2379-2383) *security chief **Lieutenant Commander Wallace (2374 - 2377) *chief medical officer (CMO) **Lieutenant Lox (2374-) *flight controller (conn) **Lieutenant Commander Red (2374-2379, 2382-) **Lieutenant J.G. Amp (2379-2384) *science officer **Ensign Dan (2374-) Ships commissioned Memorable quotes Background information *The class of the Phoenix-X, as based on the Prometheus-class starship, wasn't revealed until the Season 1 episode "Cookies". The class wasn't named as a Multi-Vector-class starship until the Season 3 episode "New Beginnings". The class would be revealed as being a Prometheus-class starship all along, and as being previously mis-labelled by a Pakled engineer, in the Season 4 flashback episode "Secret Occurrences". *The history of the ship would periodically be adjusted throughout the run of the series, and posted on the website. Its history wasn't clearly explained on the early episodes. The Phoenix-X`s actual connection to any sort of secrecy wasn't clearly explained until "Experimentalism". Its connection to Section 31 wasn't explained until the third season. Phoenix-X 75948 Phoenix-X 75948 Phoenix-X 75948 Phoenix-X Phoenix-X 75948